


Boost

by TheCG



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Smut, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCG/pseuds/TheCG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After trying to find a way to stay awake at a gas station, Noctis gets a different "boost" than intended. </p><p> But hey, what're friends for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boost

It was nearing nightfall, the group had stopped for gas just a hour from where they'd be setting up camp for the night. While Iggy and Prompto pumped the gas, Gladio and Noctis wandered into the station's convenience store. Gladio made a beeline for the magazine rack, picking one and flipping through it while Noctis eyed the empty coffee display with a yawn.

Long car rides always made him feel so tired, the soothing motion of the car on smooth pavement, the warm sunshine on his face, just the thought of getting back in the car made him feel like he'd fall asleep on his feet. Of course there wasn't any coffee in this backwater gas station store, and he wasn't about to upset Iggy by delving in to their store for only a few hours of energy.

"Long trip?" the cashier behind the counter struck up some friendly small talk. This far from a city the young man probably didn't get much company, much less someone who appeared to be around his age.

"Too long" said Noctis in agreement, blinking hard to try and shake the heavy sensation from his eyes.

"Must be! To be all the way out here, hardly see anyone new. Business? Or are y'all on some kind of tour?"

"On my way to see someone." Noctis corrected. Gladio seemed to have settled on his magazine of choice, stepping up the the register and checking out. He gave Noctis a nod when he walked passed, heading out the door and to the car.

"Someone special, huh?" a grin spread across the cashier's face.

Noctis' lips twitched up in a small smile. "Yeah"

"Haha! Lucky! Let me know if I can help you find something! As long as it's not coffee beans, I'm your guy!" 

Noctis nodded and, with the conversation concluded, continued his search for something to give him some energy to last the next hour of smooth roads and cushioned seats. 

"Need a boost..." he said, more to himself than anything.

"Eh? Now that's something I can help with!" The cashier sounded excited, he pulled a small foil package off a rotating display next to his register. He held out it out to the young man with a grin.  
Noctis took the small square, turning it over in his hand. It was nondescript, mostly silver with gold lightning bolts scattered along the packaging. "It'll give you the boost you need for sure!" Noctis missed the cashier's accompanying wink as his head turned toward the door, where Prompto was urging him to hurry up. 

"Thanks." Noctis pulled out a few gil to pay and said his goodbyes, jumping into the Regalia as Iggy started the engine.

"Who'd've thought? You making a new friend" Gladio teased with a laugh. Noctis waved it off and fished his waterbottle out from near his feet.

"Bedtime, here we come!" Prompto cheered, leaning back and stretching his hands skyward. 

"More excited about the dinner myself." commented Gladio as he flipped open the magazine he'd gotten. Iggy adjusted his glasses and started the car before they could complain further. Noctis took a swig of his water and tore the foil open, popping the plain white pill into his mouth and crumpling the packet into his jacket pocket. As he looked to the sun setting slowly on the horizon a yawn escaped his mouth, and he settled in for what would no doubt end with him falling asleep into his dinner.

But by the time the smell of Garula sirloin grilling over the campfire reached his nostrils Noctis was feeling much more alert than he had miles back at the store. He laughed with Gladio as they watched the fire, and at Prompto's attempt at flipping the meat before being shooed by Iggy. 

"You'll just knock it into the fire that way." The brunette scolded, grabbing hold of the tongs and turning the meat over gingerly. Prompto scurried over to sit next to Noctis, raising his hands in defeat.

"Try to help? Get told off. Don't help? Get told off. I'm beginning to think you guys think I'm a hassle." 

"You? Never. You did us a big favor with the car back there, didn't you?" the sarcasm in Gladio's voice was thick as he ruffled Prompto's hair.

"Hey! I apologized for that already!! I'm never gonna live it down am I?"

"Not likely." Noctis replied, taking the plate offered to him by Iggy. It was amazing what the strategist could do with raw meat and a few spices, and the prince excitedly dug in without further thought.  
But the enthusiasm faded after several bites, when Noctis felt something strange come over him. His skin felt flushed, heat rising to his cheeks as he put his fork down next to his unfinished meal. 

Prompto looked away from the conversation he was having with the others. "Something wrong?" 

"No." Noctis lied, standing and feeling a slight dizziness wash over him. "I think I'm going to lay down for a bit."

Prompto watched his friend retreat to the tent, something definitely _seemed_ wrong. He looked to the unfinished meal and then back to the closed flap of the tent with a frown.

Noctis' mind raced as soon as he entered the tent, and his thoughts went to the pill from the convenience store right away. What if it had been poison? Had he let his brain be so addled by drowsiness that he just walked right in to the lamest assassination attempt he'd seen? As he began to think on how to bring it up to the others his body made it apparent he had misjudged the drug he'd taken. The heat had begun to collect near his groin and he felt himself straining against his pants.

"You've got to be kidding me." he groaned. It hadn't been an assassination attempt at all, just some dimestore aphrodisiac crap. Though if he judged by the growing sensations he felt, that quality assessment might not be true.

The prince undid his pants with a sigh of annoyance. He'd better take care of this before the others finished dinner and returned to the tent or Prompto wouldn't be the only one who wouldn't live something down. He closed his eyes, working his hands along his own skin slowly while trying to focus on getting it over with quickly.

Noctis' body had other plans it seemed. 

The longer he worked at it, the more aroused he felt. His cheeks flushed red, his pulse quickened, and his frustration grew. He squeezed and stroked but found himself no closer to release than before. Try as he might he just couldn't seem to get himself off. Frustration and arousal mounting, he shifted his pants lower down his legs.

And of _course_ this was when Prompto chose to come check up on him, throwing open the tent's entrance and immediately throwing an arm up over his eyes.

"Hey are y- Whoa!! Uh, hey. Sorry. Didn't... uh... realize you needed some time alone." the blond tried to joke through the awkward situation. 

Noctis reflexively yanked his hand from his pants, pulling his underwear up and immediately missing the sensation of his hand. "No, that's not..." his voice sounded different to his own ears, he swallowed hard and tried to compose himself. "I... I took something without realizing."

Prompto peeked from behind his arms, dropping them entirely once satisfied that he wasn't seeing anything. "What? Like one of those BS sexy pills? Why the heck would you do that?!"

"I thought it was an energy supplement..." Whether he couldn't meet the eyes of his childhood friend from embarrassment or arousal was beyond Noctis' thinking comprehension. "I tried to take care of it but..." he inhaled sharply as a shift in position caused his clothing to brush along his shaft. His condition was worsening. 

"Oh boy. Uh... Maybe one of Gladio's skin mags is in here somewhere?" Prompto seemed all too happy to busy himself with looking through the belongings stashed in the edge of the tent. 

"Tried that." Noctis tried to calm his body and control his breathing to no great effect. "Didn't work."

The blond man stopped his riffling and turned to his friend. He thought hard for a few minutes, eyebrows knitted in concentration. "Okay uh... Maybe you just need someone to help you?" 

Noctis' mortified glance was met with raised hands. "Hey! Hey! It was only a suggestion! Just a guy helping another guy out, you know? Nothing weird!" The prince groaned, but he didn't have a better option. Prompto took his lack of complaint as a begrudging yes. He fished the first aid kit out of the piled up items and found the small tin of petroleum jelly within. He sidled closer on his knees, twisting the container open as he went.

"All right. Just... uh..." he refused to meet Noctis' eyes, which was just as well considering the prince had firmly fixed his gaze at the tent's ceiling, cheeks red with arousal and embarrassment. He heard the sound of Prompto's gloves being tossed aside and felt the blond awkwardly pulling down his underpants. He was caught off guard by the sudden sensation of a lubed up hand gripping him, he cried out and Prompto jerked. 

"...Sorry" came the prince's lame response as he tried to regain some of his composure. He gripped the blanket under him as Prompto's hand returned to work. Every muscle in his legs tensed, and his toes curled as the pressure seemed to build inside him. Prompto wasn't exactly a pro at jerking another guy off but there was something to be said about the increased sensation of having someone else's hand on your dick.  
It took a surprised sound out of Prompto to drag Noctis back into any sort of lucid state. He had come, as evidenced by the fluid on the floor and Prompto's hand, but he still felt just as hard as before. 

"Not good..." he couldn't tell if he had said it or heard it but the sentiment seemed shared all the same. Prompto seemed lost in thought for a minute, gaze wandering around the small tent before unmistakable panic crossed over his face. Noctis willed himself to care about anything other than his burning erection for a moment to check out what was wrong. Ignis had ducked into the tent, chatting nonchalantly before cutting short.

"Highness, are you all right? You didn't finish your-" 

Ignis looked from Prompto to Noctis and back before sighing. "Really, if the two of you are going to experiment I'd prefer you didn't do it on things that will need to be laundered."

In all his years of knowing the other man, Noctis had never seen Prompto's face quite so red. He wished he could find it funny. 

"Don't get any weird ideas!! He took some sex pill from that gas station and now he can't get it to go down again!" he blurted out in at record speed, not even able to look Ignis in the face and cheeks so red his freckles were lost.

Ignis turned his attention to Noctis and pushed his glasses into a comfortable position. "Is that so?" He crossed the tent to examine the prince, seemingly unbothered by his current stated of half naked arousal. Noctis averted his gaze, somehow having eyes on him made his body burn even warmer. 

"Well I doubt anything can be done but let it run its course." He turned to address Prompto with a raised eyebrow and an accusatory glance "I expect you were trying to 'help' the matter?"

"Well I can't just leave him like that!" The blond exclaimed, Noctis wanted to laugh at what a disaster this was turning out to be but what came from his mouth instead was a low moan. 

"I suppose not." Ignis pulled Noctis closer, looking him over to check that nothing else had befallen the prince while he had his back turned. Noctis watched through half-lidded eyes as Ignis discard his gloves and took hold of him as Prompto had before, expertly moving his hand from base to tip and back again. A choked sob tore out of Noctis' throat and his head fell to rest on Ignis' shoulder, his body tensing and wriggling as he was worked. He whined quietly when the ministrations stopped.

"Are you some kind of voyeur?! Go clean yourself up." Noctis heard Ignis snap toward Prompto, who hurriedly shuffled out of the tent like a fire had been lit under him. Satisfied that he had the privacy he wanted, Ignis set back to work. He moved his thumb over the tip of Noctis' member, using the wetness as added lubrication as he worked in silence for a few more moments. Noctis rose up on his knees and toes as orgasm hit him, and Ignis' gaze went downward. The sound of Noctis' spent breaths hung in the air for a solid moment.

"Ah. That _is_ a problem." Noctis opened his eyes, and sure enough though his release dribbled down Ignis' hand he was still just as hard as before. His vented his frustration with a growl when he heard the flap of the tent door open once again. He felt his heart drop into his stomach, Prompto wouldn't have said anything surely? But he didn't have to look up to have his fears confirmed when a gruff voice met his ears.

"So what's this about Noct getting on the wrong side of some pills?"

If he made it through this, Noctis would have a good-natured choke hold waiting for Prompto. While his thoughts had wandered, Iggy seemed to have confirmed enough of the situation with Gladiolus, because it was his hands that shifted Noctis to an upright sitting position once more. 

"You okay Noct? You'll get through this, don't worry." There wasn't much his reassurance could do for Noctis' thoroughly wounded pride though. Or the throbbing heat between his legs. "Can you stand?"

Noctis attempted to bring himself to his feet, but found his knees weak as he slumped back down. "All right, that's not gonna work. Let's try something else, you okay with that?"

"I just want it over with already." Noctis's voice came out much breathier than he would have liked.

Ignis stood, wiping his hand with a handkerchief and nodding to Gladiolus before leaving the tent. Noctis somewhat hoped he would lecture Prompto about the importance of not telling embarrassing secrets to the one friend another friend still has some shred of dignity in front of, but it was a bit far-fetched. Gladiolus moving once more dragged him from his wandering thoughts. The prince watched with some confusion as Gladiolus undid his pants before helping Noctis kick off his own. 

"Okay, just try and relax." As his arousal addled brain tried to determine what he meant, Noctis was thoroughly unprepared for the feeling of Gladiolus' index finger, coated in petroleum jelly, at his ass. And even more unprepared for the unexpected jolt that shot through his body as it pushed slowly inward. His head snapped up and he glared through sweaty bangs at the other man.

"Hey! Just an idea, if you don't want to I could just try it like the others." 

The mortification arose anew as he realized how limited his options were becoming. Noctis gave a defeated groan as he collapsed his shoulders forward to rest his head on Gladiolus' shoulder. "Just get it over with..."

It seemed to be enough confirmation for Gladiolus, who continued to work Noctis' entrance slowly and carefully for the next few minutes, an awkward silence heavy in the air punctuated by small moans from Noctis. As he worked deeper and pushed in a second finger, Noctis' body tensed again. He groaned as he was stretched and massaged, worked bit by bit until his muscles relaxed. He bit his lower lip and breathed headily through his nose. While definitely a strange experience, he couldn't say that it felt entirely bad. Gladiolus was attentive, careful even, and Noctis absently wondered if he'd done this before. Before he could explore that train of thought however, he felt himself grabbed by his hips and pulled forward. Dazed with arousal, he ground them forward as Gladiolus positioned himself beneath his body, fingers still carefully stretching and twisting.

"Relax" the other man urged and Noctis found his friend's fingers replaced by the push of Gladiolus' thick member at his entrance. He inhaled sharply as his body struggled to adjust to the girth, spreading his legs farther apart as he took in Gladiolus' length. 

Once satisfied that he was settled, Gladiolus thrust upward, hitting a spot that sent stars behind Noctis' eyes and tore a cry from his throat. He clenched down, which drew a grunt from Gladiolus as the other man thrust up once more. The prince gripped Gladiolus' shoulders tightly, all thoughts pushed from his mind with the sensation of being filled and thrust into, of his friend's thick cock pressing against that sweet spot over and over again. He had never been fucked before, and with his body over-sensitized as it was he couldn't speak, just moan and bite his lips as he rode Gladiolus desperately. The pace quickened, Noctis' moans being met with grunts from his friend. He came hard, body spasming and toes curling as he clung onto Gladiolus' shoulders with finger and nail. A haze filled his mind, a pleasant drowsiness washing over him as Gladiolus slowly pulled out and helped him to lay down. 

"You all right there?" Gladiolus himself seemed flushed, and Noctis vaguely realized he had probably come while inside him. He couldn't be bothered to think more on it at the moment, nodding sleepily and shifting to make himself more comfortable. Finally the tense arousal and heat was fading from his limbs, the pills effect having worn off after so long. A lazy heaviness spread across him as he breathed. He fought blinking eyes to stay awake as Gladiolus handed him a towel wet with bottled water. 

"Clean yourself up and get some rest if you can, I'll go talk to the others." His friend stood, having already wiped himself down and pulled his pants back on.

The prince propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Gladiolus zip up and exit the tent, never more happy to find himself unaroused and back to normal. He toweled off, trying not to think of the origin of the fluid on his thighs, and dragged his pants back on before falling into the deepest sleep he'd had in a while. 

 

Morning came to find Noctis alone in the tent, the messed up blankets and lack of cell phone an indication that he'd been the last to wake up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to get his head in order when the events of the night before came rushing back along with newfound embarrassment. It took him a full ten minutes to gather the courage to finally step out of the tent and find the three other men around the fire pit chatting away.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but..." Gladiolus stopped talking when Prompto raised a hand in awkward greeting. He turned to see Noctis emerge and gave a good natured smile. "Morning princess, you're lucky we saved some food for you." 

Noctis murmured out a greeting, not meeting anyone's eyes. He didn't want to think about what exactly Gladio could be bragging about.

He sat in his chair from the night before, taking the plate of eggs and mushrooms that was offered to him by Ignis with a nod of thanks. The conversation continued onward as he ate his lukewarm breakfast, grateful that the others didn't seem eager to discuss the previous night's events. He silently vowed to never take a strange product from a gas station again, no matter how tired he felt. If he had to choose between the teasing over his sleeping habits and another night of hell the choice was clear.

The sharpie marker dicks on his face would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for quite a while, so I'm sure this came out as awkward as I'd expect. Any constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
